Lancet
, also localized as Lance, Empowerer, Dragon, DragonSword, Spirit Surge or Life Surge, is an ability in several games in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually associated with the Dragoon job class. Lancet allows characters to absorb HP and MP from their opponents. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Lance is the Level 2 ability of the Dragoon class, learned for 150 ABP. It takes around half of the MP of what normal Osmose spells take, and a small amount of HP compared to the Drain spell, but it has no chance of missing. Final Fantasy VI Cyan Garamonde's Level 5 Bushido, Dragon, originally titled Empowerer, absorbs HP and MP from one opponent. Final Fantasy VII Cid Highwind knows the Limit Break Dragon, which absorbs enemies' HP and MP. Final Fantasy IX Freya Crescent uses the ability Lancer. Unlike in previous games, this only damages an enemy's HP and MP and absorbs neither. The amount of damage Lancer does to HP is as follows: : Base = Pwr * 12) / 10 - Targets Defence : Bonus = Str ... + Str) / 8 + Str : Damage = Base * Bonus The amount of damage Lancer does to MP is equal to 1/16 of the amount of HP damage dealt. Final Fantasy X The Lancet ability absorbs a low amount of HP and an equal amount of MP if available (which is high relative to most character's MP) from one opponent. If Kimahri Ronso uses this ability on certain fiends, he will have a chance to learn a new Ronso Rage. Whereas Drain in some games does damage to its user if it is used on the undead, Lancet will steal life from undead and opponents in Zombie status as normal; characters in Zombie status who use Lancet will also absorb HP as normal. Final Fantasy XI Lancet is the Dragoon's Two-hour ability in ''Final Fantasy XI. For players playing the English version of Final Fantasy XI, the name displays as Spirit Surge. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Lancet is an ability learned by Llyud at level 12, which will make him absorb HP from an enemy. Final Fantasy XIV Life Surge is a Lancer ability that temporarily enables attacks to absorb HP and reduce the target's evasion. Enhanced Life Surge increased the amount of HP recovered. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Lancet only absorbs HP, but the bangaa's high physical power ensures it is a sizable amount. It can be learned from the Restorer for 300 AP and has a Weapon Attack Power of 35. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Lancet is a Dragoon ability, which absorbs HP from whatever it hits, dealing half the damage of a regular attack. It can be learned for 300 AP from the Restorer. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Lancet is Kain Highwind's special HP attack in his EX Mode. It restores his HP equivalent to the amount of HP damage he deals to the opponent and restores his Bravery to its base value after it connects. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Lance comes in three levels of power. Each time the player gets Good or better on a Trigger in BMS, Lance restores a bit of HP depending on the level of the ability, stronger forms healing more HP. Firion, Kain, Cloud and Seifer all learn all three levels of Lance. Final Fantasy: Airborne Brigade Gallery it:Drakoken Category:Command Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities category:Final Fantasy XIV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities